Tales of a Gutsy Ninja 2
by Neru-n
Summary: Naruto is the village's Hokage now. One day, he stumbles upon a letter, signed with his master's name, 'Jiraiya.' He opens up to find something rather unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: CONTAIN SPOILERS. I highly recommend finishing at least the Pain arc in Naruto Shippuden prior to reading this.**

**Cover image credits to Mon (Pixiv3333736) - Please message me if you want it taken down!**

* * *

"Then Shikamaru, I'll be off."

"Ou, let me know if you need anything. Why don't you just ask someone to clean up the place? Nobody has been to the Hokage rocks recently, y'know. It's going to be a lot of work," Shikamaru advises.

"Nah, I'm going there to look for something as well. Don't worry, I won't take long. Take care of things here while I'm gone," Naruto replied before leaving the office.

The Hokage rocks stores the village's archives. It contains sensitive information, hidden technique scrolls as well as other things left by the deceased. They are kept there for safekeeping.

"Where is it placed… I could've sworn I put it here years ago. Did someone come here lately?"

Naruto causes a ruckus, looking high and low for the item. Amidst moving the boxes, an envelope falls out from one of them.

"What is this…?" Naruto picks it up. It was not labelled nor named, it was simply a white envelope, old but sealed. "Well, there's only one way to find out what's inside."

Naruto opens the letter. Inside, there were pieces of paper with Jiraiya's handwriting on it. "This is…!"

Surprised to see that it was actually addressed to him, Naruto carefully reads the letter.

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's kind of weird for me to be writing a letter to you isn't it? Since I see you almost every day. Well, maybe not anymore now. It was a little lonely when we came back to Konoha and you teamed up with Kakashi. You were just a kid, but I still kinda miss it, y'know? Sometimes I can still hear your "dattebayo" at the back of my head. Anyway, how are you?_

_If you are reading this letter, something must have happened to me. I don't know. I hope it never comes to that, but well, you will never know when one's story ends._

_Have you become a Hokage?_

_It's your lifelong dream and I really wanted to see you become one. I know you're going to be the best one among all of them. Ha, but of course now, you're just a brat!_

_Hokage's work is tough, isn't it? I still remember when they asked me to become a Hokage. Of course, I refused! Can you imagine me just sitting there doing paperwork? I rather go see the ladies. You better don't follow my footsteps. Of course, if you can't help it, it's understandable too. If nobody is proud of that version of you, then don't worry, I am! I'm your master after all, haha._

_Oh, speaking of which, are you interested in girls? Which one? You've always talked about Sasuke, so I wondered if you were interested in him. Well, either way, I would've loved to attend your wedding. What would I have attended as? I'm your godfather, right? Ah, now talking about it, I really want to live to see it…_

_I know it was pretty obvious, but my first love was Tsunade. Though she never accepted my love. I guess that makes the two of us, you with Sakura, huh? In the end, I never got to tell her I love her… Would you tell her for me? Do you think she loved me too? Maybe she was too scared to say it as well? I don't know. Maybe I'll never know. Anyway, it's better this way._

_I know it's a little late to say this, but did you know? Your mother is Uzumaki Kushina and your father is Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. I loved the two of them. The three of you would've made a happy family. Who knows, you might have even gotten a little sister, right? I know they would make really great parents. When Kushina was pregnant with you, they talked about you every day._

_Kushina especially was excited to know if you were a boy or girl. After she knew, they decided to name you after the main character of my very first book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. It's a little embarrassing since it's the first book I've written though, so I've never showed you. In fact, wouldn't it be weird to have my main character read about himself?_

_I hope you turn out to be like him. No, I think you will be an even better ninja than him. Don't ever give up, okay? Though knowing you, you will do just fine! You're not the type to give up easily. That's why I know you'll become the Hokage someday._

_Actually, I'm a bit shy to admit this, but despite everything that I say, I'm actually really proud of you. I know I don't say it to your face but I always believe in you. I tell the villagers, "Naruto's going to prove you guys wrong someday! He's going to be a hero," but sometimes they just laugh at me. Is this what being a dad really is about? To be proud of your own 'son'? I know if Minato was around, he would be as well._

_In the end, did you manage to find a way to stop the hatred in this world? I have to admit, at first, it was the dream of a student of mine, Nagato. He was the one who wanted to stop wars from happening. But now, I'm entrusting you to it. Though it would've been nice to see peace one day with my own eyes, but we got to do what we have to._

_It has gotten lengthy, hasn't it? I'm a writer after all. I hope you read this though, unlike my other novels. Well, I'll end it here then. I hope I managed to say what I wanted to. Naruto, take care of yourself. I know how much you love ramen, but try eating something else too! Don't slack off, but don't overwork yourself either. Remember to take time off, go to the hot springs, and spend time with your loved ones._

_I hope you made many friends that you can depend on. I hope you will never feel lonely anymore. I hope you will achieve your dreams and always be happy. I know life can be tough sometimes, but I know you can counter it. Don't give up. I believe in you. Also remember, Minato and Kushina is proud of you. They love you and I do too._

_Your godfather,_

_Jiraiya_

* * *

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks. Memories of his master just came flashing in. He really misses him, even though it has been more than 10 years ever since.

"It's amazing, I came here to find the book but ended up reading the sequel instead," Naruto chuckled softly. He found the book 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' in the box which the envelope fell from. He carefully placed the letter back inside.

"I can't have it go missing now, can I?" He smiled. "Now, shall I finish up here?"


	2. (Alternative Ending)

**_A/N: I couldn't decide which ending I preferred... so I will let you choose. _**

* * *

Though unable to reply to him in person, Naruto quietly whispered to himself, "don't worry, I'm well. I have many friends I can rely on now. I'm not lonely anymore. The whole village is now my family. I'm also a Hokage now. I've wanted you to see me become Hokage too, but I guess that's not possible, because even I didn't attend my own inauguration," he chuckled softly.

"A hero… did I really become one? But I'm going to do better. I'm not just going to say it, I'm going to prove that I'm really the best Hokage among all of them. You better watch me from up there, Ero Sennin."


End file.
